


Say My Name

by Soulmateshinki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, and some fluff, bc i cant seem to write a fic without that, uhhh slight angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmateshinki/pseuds/Soulmateshinki
Summary: Author: milkshake-fairy.tumblr.comThat one name that means more to Naruto than anything else in the world.♡Happy NaruSasu Day ♡





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> *I always find glaring grammatical errors after i post fics so im sorry in advance for them

“Sasuke,” Naruto growls, anger sparking through him as Sasuke dismisses his intelligence once again, much to the amusement of the rest of the students in Iruka sensei’s class. The bastard had a talent of getting under Naruto’s skin more efficiently than anyone else the blond had ever met in his eleven years of life. A few words and Naruto was thoroughly enraged. 

Perhaps it was because Sasuke was admired by so many, the attractive “cool guy”, the center of attention. People expected great things from Uchiha Sasuke, given the reputation of his clan, and so far he was living up to those high standard, being the number one student in the class. Perhaps it was because Sakura-chan didn’t notice any other boy’s existence other than Sasuke’s, especially not class clown Naruto’s. Perhaps it was because somewhere deep in his mind Naruto doubted himself and his dreams when he saw Sasuke’s abilities, couldn’t help the nagging sense of incompetence that crept through his mind knowing he could not yet compare to the other boy. That needed to change if Naruto wanted to be Hokage. One day he would definitely defeat the bastard. 

Whatever the reason was that Sasuke bothered him so much, Naruto only knew that no one else could evoke so much emotion within him, could set him on fire instantly. Before he has the chance to yell at the other boy more, Iruka sensei shushes him, threatening to send him out of the class if he didn’t calm down. Clenching his jaws and forcing himself to sit down, Naruto tries to ignore the small smirk on Sasuke’s face.  _Bastard_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Sasuke,” Naruto mutters as he looks up to see the bastard had grabbed his ankle, saving him from crashing to the ground from the tree branch that Naruto had failed to hold himself onto with his chakra. He was always ahead of Naruto, always egging him on with a smug smile.  _Always saving him as well_. Naruto didn’t want to admit the last part. 

He probably did it to show off anyway, to remind Naruto that Sasuke was the better ninja, but somewhere in his mind Naruto knew that wasn’t true. Sasuke was an extremely hard worker, skilled but driven, unyielding in his fight to reach his goals, and Naruto had to begrudging admit to himself that it was admirable. 

He glares at the other boy, who looks down at him, the infamous smirk on his face, fingers still gripping Naruto’s ankle tightly. Naruto needed to work even harder, train more, push himself farther, give everything he had to catch up to and surpass his rival. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Sasuke!” Naruto screams as he watches his team mate sink to the ground, Haku’s needles piercing through various parts of him body, blood spilling down from the numerous wounds. He had jumped in front of Naruto, protected him from the the fatal attack.  _Why. Why would you do that for me? Why abandon your goals for me?_

The initial shock is overcome by pain, heart tearing apart as he watches the life draining quickly out of Sasuke. Naruto can’t remember the last time he felt so much anguish, so deep within his core, as if a part of his soul is being ripped out of him. He doesn’t understand why, but the pain is unbearable. The anger that burst through him is unprecedented, unleashing the demon within him. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispers, lying awake in his bed, losing track of time. He had failed to bring his friend back to Konoha once again. He had never felt so incompetent, so weak and useless. He had failed Sasuke. 

There was a fear hidden in the corner of Naruto’s mind, which was probably the biggest reason for his insomnia. He was disappointed in himself, frustrated at the situation, mad at Orochimaru, at Sasuke as well, but underneath it all, he was afraid, terrified of the inevitable if he continued to let his former team mate run rampant. At some point, if he wasn’t stopped, Sasuke would be killed. The thought alone left Naruto painfully breathless, nauseous with dread. He would not let that happen, could not let that happen. 

Burying his face in his pillow, Naruto wills his panic to subside. He remembers the time he thought Sasuke had died, the utter loss of control that had whirled through him, the intensity of pain, anger, and emptiness.  _I won’t survive it_ , he thinks,  _this time I won’t survive it_.  

Naruto doesn’t understand it completely yet. He’s trying to save his best friend. That’s what he keeps repeating to himself and to anyone that asks, but there’s more. Of course there’s more, and Naruto knows everyone can see it. Their bond, their connection, the feelings between them, it’s overwhelming, too much so for Naruto to fully grasp. All he knows at the moment is that if Sasuke were to die, Naruto was going to die with him.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Sasuke,” Naruto mumbles, bloodied and beaten, bruised in almost every part of his body, missing his right arm. Regardless of everything his heart feels light, the wave of sadness that had been weighing down on him for so many years finally lifting.  

Sasuke lays beside him, equally battered. Their battle had finally come to an end. Naruto’s mind flashes though everything they had been through, all the suffering, distress, and sorrow that their journey entailed. Sighing, he lets a smile lift his lips, feeling the warmth of the sunlight above him. He turns to look at Sasuke, who looks back, and Naruto feels a certain warmth envelope his heart. Perhaps it’s the sun, the bright rays seeping though his skin into his chest, but, as he looks into familiar dark eyes, he knows it’s not. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Sasuke,” Naruto moans as his body meld’s against the other, pleasure searing though his veins, heating his sweaty skin and leaving him dizzy with lust. He turns his head to bury his face into Sasuke’s neck, surrounding himself in the comforting scent as Sasuke thrusts into him again, drowning him in nirvana. In these moments, Naruto feels utterly complete, heart, mind, soul, and body connected with his other half. 

This is what he fought for, what drove him past his limits, what tore him down and rebuilt him. Love. Love was the center of it all. His arms tighten around the other man, drawing him as close as possible, one body one soul. Sasuke was the center of it all. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Sasuke,” Naruto laughs as he spots the other crouching behind a billboard and bolts towards him, ready to tackle him down and win their elaborate game of hide-and-seek. Sasuke jumps up, preparing to escape, but their son runs at him from the other side, colliding into him and knocking Sasuke down before throwing his small arms in the air and shouting out his victory. 

Naruto cheers, running up to his family, watching as Sasuke pretends to be sad about his loss. Their son gives him a comforting hug before spotting Naruto and crashing into his arms, bragging about beating his father as Sasuke catches Naruto’s eyes and grins.

 _Sasuke_ , and it had all been worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
